


I Ain't Missing You at All

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is devastated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ain't Missing You at All

‘Damn him to hell!’ Tony thought as he stared down the cold, empty street. 

He spoke aloud. “Why do you always have to do what is right? Can’t you choose the grey now and again?”

He wrapped his arms around his chest and began to walk - no direction or destination at all. He hoped the cold rain might wash him clean, make him worthy again, make him forgive, make him forgivable. 

The ache was more than heartache. It went all the way through him, clean to his soul, if he had one. 

Dear, God, how he missed Steve Rogers.


End file.
